Two Stars
by Rulerofweridness
Summary: After TROS. (Ben never died) and (Han never died) The final war is one. The First Order is no more. Rey and Ben learn to navigate their new life together. They start to build a New Jedi Order but when a young boy is temped by the darkness they have to try to help him before it's to late.
1. Returning to the light

They had been enemies. Once at least. But now as Rey stood chained along with the rest of her friends in front of the Sith court she knew they weren't anymore. The two stars, Her and Ben. That was the only thing that mattered right now.

_The two stars two souls reborn again and again crisscrossing to either side. One life The girl would be dark and the boy would be light. The next life they were switched the boy dark and the girl light, again and again_. _The two stars after many lives decided that their fighting was pointless and decided that in the next life they would be the same. They would not be enemies. And so when the two stars would finally become one in the sky the two stars would conjoin. And all would know once the two brightest stars in the sky joined one side would win. Dark or light would win. The real war would begin. The last war for at that time the two brightest stars in the sky aren't two stars anymore. For when they are one. A side will finally win. And then in that life the two stars would die and pass on the the next world. Not to be reborn again in fighting stance. _

Rey knew this. she knew the legend. She knew she was one of the stars. Ben was the other. This was that life that they would not be reborn. She already knew what side would win. Her and Ben were both on the light side now, the Resistance would win.

"How would you like if I killed all of you one by one so Rey here could watch every last one of you die and then by then maybe she will have enough anger to turn to be consumed by the darkness" The Emperor states as calmly as ever. The room is dark hints of light here and there but Whenever Rey turns she can see her friends. Thinking of all she's been through the past year with them makes her smile. General Leia and Han, almost like the parents she never had. Poe, the man who always said he was a better pilot, she knew the truth. Finn, storm trooper defector to the resistance loyal and protective over her like a brother. And Ashly Chewie, the Wookie who had carried her when she was unconscious after the battle of Starkiller base. Maz was right you'd never have a deeper sleep then curled up in a Wookiee's lap.

It seemed the emperor wanted to draw out this torture for them. He stood telling them all they've done wrong. Not that that was bad. He just liked probing them with his force powers. They were waiting for him to kill them. Rey knew it was useless fighting with the force, he was stronger and could kill them all. And if she fought against him he would make her watch the death of her friends. She still had that small spark of hope in her that Ben would come a save them.

She had always held on to the notion that she was independent and didn't need any man to help her like she was a damsel in distress. But on Jakku that was wiser to hold to. Here in front of the Sith Lord it was harder because when she was on Jakku she didn't have to fight against a master of the force to survive. There in Jakku all she needed to survive was enough scavenged items to trade for a days meal.

And now breaking her promise to herself that she would never be a damsel in distress she wished Ben was here to break those handcuffs off her wrist and give her a fighting chance against the emperor. But it seemed Kylo Ren was dead. Ben Solo lived she knew that and she still let that spark of hope burn. She had finally brought him back to the light, where he belonged. But he wasn't there, the man she loved wasn't with her. She has tried to reach out in the force bond and to no avail she found nothing. He could be dead she knew that much. She'd rather not think about it. She stood chained in front if there emperor now, Leia, Han, Poe, Finn and Chewie chained in a line behind her. There was no Ben coming and she knew that.

Palpatine steps closer to the small female with three buns

"And here you are venerable in front of me, you know I first felt your force powers awaken a year ago today. I had told Snoke to pass on the message to Kylo that his equal in the light would rise as he rose in the dark" Palpatine said. Rey stood still. Waiting for the man that would never come. But still she rebuffed.

"Yes we are equals... but not on opposite sides of the force he is light. Born from it, stays light. You can't change that." Rey states hissing at the humanoid creature with its maimed face. But still

"How sweet, girly thinks he's light... well you won't be so sure as he kill you" Palpatine hisses right back at her.

"I know what can defeat you... I know the legend... the two stars" Rey says and Palpatine turns on her.

"AND SO DO I AND FROM WHAT I CAN TELL THOSE TWO STARS IN THE SKY ARE FAR FROM COLLIDING" Palpatine yells spit flying. As far as Palpatine knows he's right but as far as Rey knows he's wrong. And Rey knows. She felt it in the force. Palpatine laughs hard, not a genuine laugh but at the same time the laugh was very genuine, very real, very evil. He motions towered a shadow of a man standing in the darkness.

"Master Ren why don't you come show our little Rey here that your not part here little make believe game of light" Palpatine states calmly. And then there he is the man Rey knows is light, adorned in his trademark black robes and his red lightsaber ignighted in his black gloved hand. Rey smiles and Ben doesn't return her smile. And as he steps up close to her with his red lightsaber that little shred of hope she still clung to fled nowhere to be found. He was going to kill her it seemed.

Palpatine knew that if what Rey was saying was the truth and if those stars collided, he would die. For one time he was not immortal he was stabbed with a light saber. It went through his heart and he was only saved by a piece of the dark star at the time. They had replaced his heart with a price of the dark stars core. If the stars collided. Dark with the light he would die for he could not live with light.

He stood in front of her is tall frame towering over her slight one. The line of Rebels behind them thought that it was only a matter of time before the flaming red blade of Kylo Ren's lightsaber would pierce through Rey's body, killing her. It didn't happen.

"Master Ren why don't we show Rey here that your not as reformed as she believes... Kill her" Palpatine spits sounding out beach syllable of 'Kill her' so everyone could hear him.

Ben stands in front of Rey holding his lightsaber. He turns it off causing Palpatine much confusion.

"I SAID... KILL HER!" The emperor yells standing from his black stone throne. But he wouldn't kill her. She looked up at his face, that scar she had given him gleaming in the light. There it was again, that hope. Maybe it has always been there, never left.

"We were never really enemies were we" Ben asks looking down at here with his deep brown eyes. Rey smiles. She never s been in love before but now that she is she's not going to lose him. Palpatine watch's in horror. The stars over head collide as the lips of the two lovers do. It's a softness she has never felt before. A explosion of a feeling she never knew was real. And yet here she is, this is very real. Their lips part and their eyes meet. His deep brown eyes search her honey colored ones, green in a certain light.

"I love you" she says. He lifts his hand to her cheek pushing back the strait strands of hair that had fallen in her face.

"I know" Ben says holding her close to his chest. the line of rebels behind the two stare, mixed emotions coming and going. The scene could raise anyone's eyebrow, Sith, Jedi, Resistance or First Order. Emperor Palpatine is no longer there, for when the two stars collided he had evaporated, light invading his soul. Palpatine evaporated as all force users do when they die leaving his robe behind him. As the first orders ships fell no longer controlled under Palpatine force the resistance won. The wars was over. The two stars wee not separate anymore, they were one. With a wave of Reys hand the chains on Poe, Finn, Leila, Han and Chewie's wrists shatter leaving them rubbing there sores left by the lights cuffs. Ben turns to his father first. The two men stand in silence eyeing each other. Then soon enough their both in each other's arms crying.

"I missed you kid" Han says his arms around his son.

"I'm so sorry dad, I don't deserve your forgiveness" Ben says tears streaming down his face. Poe and BB-8 reunite, the orange and white droid beeping happily. Rey watch's as the family reunites, forgiven. Once all is over and everyone is back on the Millennium Falcon do Ben and Rey speak again. They sit on a cot next to the hologram game table.

"I love you too" Ben says to Rey keeping his eye on her the whole time relishing in her beauty. The way her eyes flit to his half lidded and how the single strand of hair fell over her shoulder. Rey smiles him mischievously and repeats the same words she had been told Han and Leia had once exchanged.

"I know" Rey says once again softly placing her lips on his. This was her Ben. The only person she ever loved. They parted to see Han and Leia standing there with smug expressions on their faces. Ben blushed and looked down embarrassed.

"I said that once, didn't I princess" Han says to his wife wrapping a arm around her shoulders. Leia grimaces.

"I told you not to call me princess, scruffy" Leia says banters at her husband. He leans down at gives her a peck on the lips. Ben blushes even harder.

"I see that kid" Han scolds his son for blushing at his parents kiss.

"Well you and Rey were practically making out over there so" Finn jokes earning a glare from Ben. Leia gets a glint in her eye.

"Oh you watch out Ben, first its kissing and next she's pregnant"Leia teases. ben suits upright clearly uncomfortable the way this conversation is going. Ben stands his hair as curly as ever.

"I'm going to try reconcile with Chewie" Ben says. He slowly walks away leaving Rey in a uncomfortable silence. Thankfully Poe's there to speak up, he did have a talent at breaking long uncomfortable silences.

"Rey stay in my good graces and never go telling me that he can fly better then me... because he cant" Poe states waving his hands mater of factly. Rey smiles at him.

"Deal Poe... Deal" She replies.


	2. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters created by Lucusfilm, however I do own the plot, I also own Drew. **

**Note: I first was going to make this story a one shot but hey whatever...**

Ben Solo walked along a corridor in the Falcon, slowly touching the old cream colored padding that covered the walls, he sighed. He hadn't been on this ship since he was a boy and remembering all the laughs he had shared with his parents and Chewie before Snoke showed him the darkness made him burn with regret and remorse. It seemed as if he was still a boy wandering the halls, innocent, before he had a all the blood on his hands. He turned the corner to find the Wookiee he had known for years as a young child fiddling with some wires in a old droid. That was Chewie's hobby, fixing and improving old droids and ships. Now he was working on a old R2 unit. Ben remembered R2-D2. It was funny all these memory's that came back to him after he had let himself comeback to the light. The droid would always wake him up early just because it could, Ben hadn't minded though. When the Wookiee had finally noticed him standing there, he didn't smile.

"_I still don't trust you, you betrayed the light boy" _Chewie mumbles still looking down at the mess of wires and fuses in his lap.

"I know you don't. What I have done... no one should ever trust me again..." Ben states hanging his head in shame. He is truly sorry for what he has done to everyone and everybody he has killed. Chewie knows that.

"_Young one trusts you" _Chewie states turning his furry head up to look at the tall dark haired man, still a boy in his mind.

"She... She... never mind, all I wanted to say is I'm sorry Chewie. I know what did cant be forgiven" Bens says turning back to the main cabin where the rest sit. Just as Ben leaves the Wookiee stands, setting down his work for a minute. Chewie wraps his arms around Ben giving him the famous Wookiee hug. Chewie buries Ben's face in his chest. Accidentally suffocating the boy for a couple of seconds. He pats the boy on the back picking up the half deconstructed droid and returning to his work. Ben makes his way back to the main cabin, where Rey and the others are. He hopes by now the embarrassing conversation has died down hopefully replaced by his father's never ending criticism of First Order TIE fighters.

And sure enough as Ben Solo steps into room, there was his father standing up in front of his mother, Poe, Finn and Rey. Criticizing First Order's TIE fighters. Ben sits next to Rey letting her hold his hand. He looks and her and smiles. The both of them continue to listen to Han Solo's bantering.

"I don't understand the point in flying those beasts, not like I ever wanted the first order to win but come on, why would anyone want to fly in a ship the size and shape of a kick ball" Han states waving his hands about.

" they actually fly pretty good, I mean, when Finn helped me escape the First Order after I was captured on Jakku, we flew a TIE out of there and man do those things got some to kick" Poe says rubbing a hand through his hair. Finn looks at him confused, he knows the rest of the story.

" that's not the whole story, first Poe forgot to..." finn starts but obviously whatever Finn was going to say was not Poe proved.

" you don't need to get into the details Finn" Poe states, Rey looks at them inquisitively raising an eyebrow.

" could it be possible that Poe isn't it the best pilot in the galaxy and he may have left his ship tied up before taking off the landing dock" Rey questions knowing it would tick him off. She knew Poe would expect that she would say that Ben is a better pilot than him. But Rey said nothing instead smirking at her friend. Poe turns his head with a grimace on his face. BB-8 chirps unhappily at his masters dismay.

" it's OK buddy, our friend here is just being mean" Poe states to his droid rubbing its metal underside. BB-8 bleeps angrily at her.

" I am not" Rey corrects harshly shaking her head at him.

" am I being mean to him, Ben" Rey asks the tall black haired male next to her. Ben smiles the signature Solo grin.

" of course not, Poe just doesn't like the truth" Ben says looking straight at the man who is denying he ever makes mistakes when it comes to piloting. Poe does though he knows he does, but he's not going to be the one admitting to it unless its mandatory. Han checks his watch and speeds off to the cockpit to prepare for landing.

"General where's the base" Finn asks narrowing his eyebrows. He genuinely doesn't know and he hopes that him not knowing wont't offend the general. Luckily Leia smiles.

"Dantoine, well I guess its not really a base since the war is won its more of a colony or home now" Leia says smiling at the short rebel gun man sitting behind the hologram table.

" we'll be landing in 15 minutes" says Han popping his head in the cabin for a split second. Chewie roars from the cockpit, the sound resonating off the walls making it easy to hear from the main cabin.

" what did you say, you know I can't speak Wookie" finn says looking at Rey and Leia. He knows they can, they've demonstrated this talent many occasions.

" he said that... he... oh never mind I really don't know what he said" Rey states grinning. Finn glares at her.

" I thought you could speak Wookie, but I guess you lied" finn says. Rey sighs of her friends at antics.

" you know I never said I could" Rey states earning a glare from Finn. The falcon rumbles Beneath her feet signaling that they had landed. Han opens the loading ramp from the cockpit and Ben hides in the crews quarters. Rey Notices this and follows him. He sit on the bed a nervous expression on his face. Rey knows he's nervous about facing people he knew was a boy but then betrayed. She sits down next to him holding his hand in hers.

" it's going to be fine Ben, they'll forgive you, I know it" Rey says with a curt smile. He isn't so sure though, in his opinion what he has done is unforgivable. Rey can sense his distress through their force bond. She clasps his hand tighter reassuring him.

" they'll forgive you" she says taking the time to look into his deep brown eyes. He looks back at her's enjoying the sensation of assurance he finds of them. He never really trusted anybody, as Kylo Ren he was the one that needed to be trusted. But yet no one ever trusted him, he never really wanted it either. But now as he sits next to Rey, he wants to be trusted and he wants to be able to trust someone with his life, with his secrets and deepest woes.

He nods looking down at her relishing in the feeling of being loved.

" trust me" she says pulling them up off the cot. He nods following her off the falcon.

At first no one looks at them with strange glances. But as they get deeper into the heart of the base people start to recognize Rey, meaning people start to recognize him. Every single time someone looks at him with a fearful glance he and Rey have to tell their story. A couple times someone tried to attack him to kill him, because he was the death of their loved ones. He can't blame them, if he was them he do it too. But by the time they listen to a story they haven't fully forgiven him nor excepted the reality that he is actually there, but they let him go on not giving a second glance.

After a long while, Rey and Ben find themselves in the dining hall. There they meet up with Finn and Poe, shortly behind by BB-8.

Rey sits patting the seat next to her for Ben. He does so, setting his tray down next to hers. Dinner is of mashed potatoes, some unidentifiable meat and Bantha milk. Halfway through the meal. Ben is tapped on the back by hotshot pilot named Drew. Poe knows where this is headed and hopes to avoid a fight at any costs.

" Drew now it's not the time go back to your place and leave him alone" Poe commands the X-wing pilot. The man doesn't listen is blue eyes gleaming with malice and anger

" you killed my brother with that stupid storm trooper army of yours you had at your disposal. He didn't come back from ground control because of you! YOUR A MONSTER!" Drew yells spit flying from his mouth. Ben doesn't stop him, the man punches him square in the nose. He knocks him down but still Ben doesn't put up a fight. He deserves this.

"Why aren't you fighting back idiot" Drew yells waiting for Ben to punch him or at least hold him away with the force. Ben smiles.

" because I deserve whatever you give me, it's not right what I did, I deserve more than what you can give, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Ben says taking a deep breath. This just angers the man more, the pilot spits.

" apology not accepted" Drew yells and bangs Bens head into the ground. Everything goes black for the former supreme leader.

"Go back to your place... NOW!" yells Poe. At long last Drew nodes finally complying to his commanders orders.

"Yes, Commander" says the hotshot pilot, turning and leaving Ben behind him bleeding on the floor. Rey just arriving, back from talking with Leia. Gasps at the scene laid out before her.

" I leave for one minute and I come back to this?" Rey yelps. She finally notices who it is on the floor and kneels down beside him.

" let's get him the medical bay" she says kissing his fore head. Ben is out cold.

" it's going to be all right" Rey whispers in his ear.


	3. Alien Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters created by Lucusfilm, however I do own the plot.**

**Note: I don't understand why people say that us Reylo fans only care about the romance aspect of Star Wars but… We care The plot of the story just as much as we care about our ship. We just think the plot would be better if they included our ship. Or at least that's my take on it. **

When Ben woke he was laying on a bed in the medical bay. Rey was sat beside him holding his hand. She was asleep, her hair in a jumbled mess.

'_It must be early' _Ben thought. He rubbed his forehead trying to relive the foggy sensation one gets after a deep sleep. As a result of this gesture pain shot through his head the minute he touched the bandages. Then he remembered, The fight, him not fighting back. Now that he looks back on it he could've at least held his attacker away with the force. Not hurting the man, just stopping the man from hurting him. Ben sighed looking down at the petite female with the three buns. Her mouth moved slightly as if she was saying something.

'_She talks in her sleep'_ He realizes a hint of a smile appearing on his face, and sure enough she begins to talk, softly.

"No... don't hurt him... I love him" she said, Her words were only loud enough to barely hear. But he heard them, and smiled. He already knew that she loved him but every time it was amazing hearing her say it again. She mumbles again apparently waking, lifting her head off the side of his cot she turns up to look at him. Upon noticing that he is awake she smiles a worried smile.

"Are you all right" she asks eyebrows narrowing in concern.

"I'm fine" he says. It's nice to know someone's thinking about him. Rey returns the smile her hazel eyes gleaming with happiness. He thinks about telling her what he heard was she was sleeping, but he doesn't instead just looking into her eyes.

"Your beautiful, you know that right" Ben says a caring smile set on his face. Rey blushs the red flush on her cheeks only just visible in darkness. She returned his smile the blush still set up on her face.

" i'm not… I'm just a Jakku scavenger... i'm no one" she says brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Not to me... your everything" he says. Ben scoots over in his cot making room for her. She smiles and climbs into the bed with him snuggling up against his side enjoying the warmth. He drapes his arm around her protectively, she likes the sense of closeness. The kind she never had on Jakku. Had to be around four in the morning. Outside the window you could see a moon surrounded by millions of stars.

Each and everyone of the stars reminded him of Rey. Their brightness, beauty and how following them they could lead you back home. And that is exactly what she had done for him. Her faith in the light side of the force had led him home. If she had been weak in that aspect it would've been very possible for their positions to be switched. Instead of finding refuge in the light set of the force like they were now, they might've been in the dark. Ben was happy to admit that she was stronger than him mentally. If she wasn't… Then… neither of them would be here right now. Happy, together.

" I love you" He says taking in her beauty that is only enhanced by the moonlight. She looks at him long enough for him to count every last freckle on her face.

" I love you too" she says, pushing a stray deep black curl behind his ear. She sighs and snuggles back down in his chest.

" we should get some sleep" Ben says wrapping his arms tighter around her. He feels her nodd into his chest, agreeing with the suggestion.

" Night" she says, he responds with the same phrase slowly closing his eyes. This is the first time he's felt safe in a long time.

By the time Rey wakes up in the morning Leia and Han are there watching them. Rey shifts and uncomfortably under the strange notion that old General and resistance Hero had been watching them the whole time. Not that that was embarrassing, cuddling. But still.

" she finally wakes" Han says the signature Solo smirk appearing on his face. Rey noticed that Ben had that same smirk, obviously inherited from his father.

The nurse walks through the door just around eight, she begins to remove the white headband just Ben wrapped around his forehead. Ben winces as the white bandages are removed.

" Please tell me if this hurts Mr. Solo" The nurse says. Rey knows that it hurts him bit. But she also knows that Ben is it going to speak up about it. He doesn't want to cause any more trouble than he already has.

They let him out of the hospital as soon as they reapply the healing appointment to the back of his head, and give him a tube of the ointment himself.

" now check back in in a week, we'd like to see how you're healing by then" The nurse whom they learned is named Arianna says. The couple nods and exits the medical bay followed shortly by Leia and Han. This time when they walk along the corridors of the base on Dantooine they don't get as many funny looks as they did last time. Once they reach the door that leads to all the rooms with bunks in them they stop confused.

" which one is ours… We haven't been assigned a room yet… This is the first time I've been at the new base" Rey states holding onto Ben's hand tightly. Han and Leia looked at them inquisitively as if the answer was obvious.

" we waited because we didn't know if you were going to stay together or separate rooms" Han says raising a eyebrow. Ben knows what is father is implying. He looks over at Rey you see her face portraying a strange concoction of emotion. She doesn't look disgusted, instead embarrassed and sheepish. She looks at him face still as red as a beat.

Thankfully they don't have to make the decision, Han knows what they would pick if they hadn't been put on the spotlight.

" We'll give you the same room" Han says, Leia glares at him and then smiles.

" what princess, if we were still there age what would you picked" Han states answering his wife smirk. Leia scoffs

" still there age, what are we too old" She asks him, he nods as if saying '_point proven'_ Ben and Rey blush embarrassed at Ben's parents resent revelation. Han looks at them and starts laughing.

"I love making them uncomfortable" He says still laughing, Leia sends a angry glare at her husband. That shuts him up, Han knows when Leia is angry... no one wants to be involved.

"We'll go before Han starts poking fun again" Leia states, Han knows he's in trouble. Rey and Ben nodd, Han sighs and looks at the both of them with a look that says '_here we go again'_

And sure enough right after Leia drags him out of the building and into their quarters the yelling begins.

"OUR SON JUST RETURNED AND NOW EVERY CHANCE YOU GET... YOU'RE... YOU'RE MAKING HIM UNCOMFORTABLE... " She yells her face turning a faded form of red. Han looks at her surprised. It isn't like her to get all worked up about something as minor as teasing. Han knows that something is amiss.

"Leia what's wrong?" He asks concern painting his face at his wife's distress. She just stands there for a minute stony faced. Then slowly but surly tears begin to pour from her eyes running down her flushed cheeks. Soon she's fully sobbing.

"I just don't want to lose him again" She says looking down. Her concern is completely understandable. She sent her son away to train, she feels as if she gave up on him...ignored him. She doesn't want him to feel as if there blocking him out again. Han knows what's wrong and wraps his arms around her allowing her to sob into his shoulder.

"We're not going to lose him" He says, but Han Solo, known for being the confident one isn't so sure.

PAGE BREAK

Ben Solo sits on the bed staring at his old lightsaber. Not his, Kylo Ren's, This wasn't his light saber. Hesitantly he presses the black button and ignites it. Expecting it to be red, he's surprised by the pure ice blue that jets out of it. The new color of the blade confuses him because as far as he knows lightsabers kyber crystals cant change colors.

"Rey... can lightsabers change colors" He asks deciding to consult the small female lying on the bed next to him a little bird in her lap.

"I don't think so" she says softly smiling as the little brown, black and white bird with the big eyes it cheeps, flapping its wings. Ben nods and then does a double take.

"What the hell is that thing" he asks narrowing his eyes at the little creature. The bird glares at him growling. Ben narrows his eyebrows and growls back at it amusing Rey. She giggles and Ben looks at her like she's insane.

"What" she laughs turning to face him putting the tiny bird down in her lap.

"Ive never heard you giggle before" He states still looking at that silly little bird.

"It's a Porg... native creatures of Ahch-To... about 10 of them were stowaways on the Falcon after I found Luke... Chewie really hates them so he entrusted them to me" Rey informs the tall man sitting next to her on the blue lightsaber in hand. Ben's mouth drops.

"There's more of those little monsters?!" He asks, Rey nods pointing to the door to the refresher. Ben cocks his head and leans over to look through the tiny crack left open in the door. What seems like a stampede of tiny little flightless birds run past his view. He sits strait up looking at Rey with a funny expression of confusion.

"They've taken over the refresher" He says his wild expression having yet to deteriorate. Rey laughs at his antics.

"Ohh calm down, its not like its a alien invasion" she states a cute flush growing in her cheeks. It's obvious to him that she thinks it all funny.

"Oh but it is" Ben says brushing a stray hair behind her ear.


	4. A New Jedi Order

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters created by Lucusfilm, however I do own the plot. However I do own Drew, Zoe, Lucas and Anna Lise. **

**Note:** **My Best friend just saw The Rise of Skywalker and she cried when Ben died. Cute.**

Drew didn't really know Rey all to well. He knew her well enough to know she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, strong in the mysterious force everyone thought was so cool and that she was independent. He admired her for that, she could take care of herself. He didn't love her, he liked her a lot and maybe lusted a bit, but he was confused on how he felt for her. One thing was for certain, he hated that man she was always with. The one she said that she loved... Ben Solo... Kylo Ren. The man that sent out those troops that killed his brother. Drew looked up for the night sky, wishing you could start up his X-Wing and fly up there forgetting everything for minute at least.

" what you doing out here" A woman asked for behind him, he does voice well. It's Zoe one of the other X-Wing pilots. Drew huffs, shrugging his shoulders.

" nothing much, Just contemplating on why she likes him at all." Drew says waving one hand about.

"Let me guess, that girl who flies the falcon with Han Solo, the girl who knows the force and the girl who Drew thinks is absolutely perfect for him even though she's taken" Zoe says scoffing. She thinks her friend is funny, falling for a girl who he knew nothing about, just because she was pretty.

" I don't think she's absolutely perfect for me" Drew states shaking his head. Zoe huffs this time not understanding where he's coming from.

" well if you didn't think she was absolutely perfect for you why would you be chasing her" she asks her strait blonde hair glinting in the moonlight.

" i'm not chasing her either… I just like her… And I'm not about to" He starts soon stopping what he said. Zoe looks him inquisitively. She knows about the fight he had with Ben, Rey's boyfriend.

" not about to go stepping in and breaking up a relationship with Ben... sorry sweetheart you're already did that" Zoe says sarcastically flipping her Long blonde hair behind her shoulders.

" they broke up?" Through asks hopefully a glint appearing in his eyes.

" oh dumbass they didn't… What I meant that you already tried to step in and break things up" Zoe state looking at him. He know she's right. He didn't step in and say directly that Rey shouldn't be with him. Didn't say that at all, he just accused the man of doing something terrible to his brother. And Ben admitted to it, said he was sorry. Drew didn't forgive him though, how he?

" you could step in… Not telling her straight to her face she shouldn't be with him... instead... set him up... make him angry… Make him do something to you, so she sees he's actually dangerous" Zoe suggest raising her eyebrows her fellow pilot. Drew thinks on this for moment, finally deciding that the plan is genius. He nods raising both his eyebrows at her.

" let's do it" he says mischievous smile appearing on his face.

—

Breakfast call the next day was uneventful. The group sitting together an end table near the entrance into the command room. With the war won, people have started to settle down, making little villages. The villages based on ethnicity, language and creature we're not planned, they just simply happened. The little bubbles that resistance fighters had been assigned slowly emptied and at this point There was only around 20 people left using the rooms provided for resistance fighters. Ben, Rey, Poe, Finn and Rose being among them. The talk of moving to one of the tiny little villages was the subject at the moment, why wouldn't it be.

The builders, the ones that built the base were slowly deconstructing building and making small huts out of the material. Of course some people weren't staying, they went home to finally see their families or friends.

"Half my X-wing pilots are leaving and going home" Poe states spearing a piece of egg on his fork. Ben looks up surprised, then hopeful.

"Do any of those people include... what's his name... Grew" Ben asks stumbling on the name of the man who beat him up.

"Drew" Finn corrects raising an eyebrow inquisitively, it's obvious to the reason that Ben wants to know whether he's gone or not. Even Finn would prefer him gone, Drew and the rest of those hotshot pilots can be really annoying, and stuck up. Poe however was different he wasn't as annoying as the rest of them, but… he too could be stuck up.

" no… Drew stayed he doesn't have any of the family anywhere else, friends either" Poe announces his tousled black hair sticking straight up it's obvious he hasn't combed it that morning. Ben momentarily felt bad for the man who had caused him to be hospitalized for a night. It was sad he had no family, it hurt Ben to think that he was the cause of that.

" maybe I should go talk to him… try and... make things right," Ben suggests looking at Rey, she narrows her eyebrows clearly disagreeing with the idea.

" I don't think that's a good idea, last time you guys... talked… You ended up in the medical bay unconscious" she states looking at him nervously. He just wants to smooth things over… He doesn't want this feud with this man to continue, he's had enough war to last him a lifetime.

" I just wanna… Maybe, never mind I won't bother him" Ben says running a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He takes a sip of his Caff trying to wake up. He hasn't slept so good in a long time, being in Rey's arms definitely helped. He might've slept better if it wasn't for the Porgs trying to nest in his hair and the blankets while they slept. He'd have to bring that up with Rey.

"I understand you just wanna help, make things better between the people that won't forgive you" Rey says, every last one of those words is correct. He feels guilty for what he's done, even if he isn't Kylo Ren anymore. Never mind that, if he still were that monster he wouldn't feel guilty, and that's a bad thing.

After breakfast the group dissipate, each to their own separate managing the X-Wing pilot that now including Finn. Rose working on loose fuses and broken droids. The only two people who didn't have something to do were Ben and Rey but that was soon corrected.

Leia tracked them down in the halls and asked to speak with Rey. The older general pull the young girl aside with a business proposition A job for both of them.

" I know of three force sensitive people just in the resistance, I think it would be a good idea for you and Ben to teach them the ways of the force. Like Luke tried to do" Leia suggests her brown eyes serious. Rey nods she'll do this for Leia but is worried for what may happen. Leia feels Rey's nervous tremor run through the force. She puts a hand on the girls shoulder.

" it's going to be fine, you have thousands of years of Jedi to help you" The older woman says a reassuring expression on her face. Rey nods

" of course general" Rey saying giving a respectful nod. Leia sighs.

" Rey please don't call me general, we're basically family, at some point we may be" Leia says with a hint of a smile appearing on her worn face. However what the old general just said didn't bother the young Jedi. It wasn't embarrassing, it felt more the truth.

" yes, Leia" Rey says.

—

Drew waited around the corner for the right moment to but in on the couples conversation. It was around nine o'clock, the sky was getting dark and he didn't know what he would say exactly, he just knew he'd try to make that evil man look bad in Rey's eyes. Truly it wasn't a great plan. The small female with a three buns sighs leaning her head on the Ben's shoulder.

" so when are we going to clean out that Porg infestation we have going on our refresher" Ben asks draping his arm around her. Rey smiles at the dark haired mans joke.

"I was just going to leave them if that is alright with you" She says rubbing her face into his chest. He looks at her as if she's insane. He raises a eyebrow.

"But what if I need to use the refresher" Ben asks The Solo smirk appearing on his face.

" well I still use it, you just push them aside and ignore them." She states, suggesting that he do it as well. He gives a curt laugh.

" oh, that'll be something I look forward to every day, seeing around 20 big eyed little birds staring at me while I take a shower… How pleasant, and you know how they like to stare, they make you feel bad for unknown reasons" Ben says. Rey can't say that he's wrong, when they look at you you start to feel bad for things you didn't even know you did. That's the one thing she doesn't like about them.

" oh never mind that… we'll do all that in the morning" Rey says looking into his eyes.

"What did my mom say to you today, when she talked to you alone" Ben asks questioning her on the chat she had earlier with his mom. Rey sighs she knows that Ben wont be submissive to the idea, she knows he would be worried that someone would fall down the same hole he did.

"She wants us to build a new Jedi Order, teach them the ways of the force, says she knows of three people on the base already who are force sensitive" Rey states plainly, and as she suspected Ben doesn't like the idea.

"If there is any... I repeat any darkness out there still it'll prey on the weak minds of fleeing force users, like it did to me" Ben says, its not that he doesn't want to teach these people. He's worried of what may happen if he does teach them.

"You don't want to do what Luke did" Rey asks him, he nods answering her. Rey can't confirm that he wont, after all it wasn't the darknesses fault that Ben turned from the light. It was his uncle's.

"You... I..." She starts soon cut of by Ben, she looks up at him while he speaks.

"You don't know weather of not I'll be able to teach them and keep them from it" Ben states finishing her sentence. Rey flush's scared that she's offended him.

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it" She defends, he snorts.

"I don't know about this Rey" He worries grasping her hand. He sighs his deep brown eyes growing tears.

"My uncle tried to kill me, what if I... if I tried to do...that...to someone" Ben says little bubbles of tears forming in his eyes. Rey comforts him pulling his head into her chest and hugging him. He doesn't cry, just closes him eyes tiredly.

This gives Drew a new outlook on the man, he feels bad for him, truly does. '_Maybe he had changed' _He lets himself think for a minute though his brain quickly rebuffs the thought. '_No, he hasn't he's still a monster' _he says correcting himself. He lets himself look again. A bright light appears soon forming into a shape of a bearded man in cream colored Robes.

"Luke Skywalker" Drew whispers to himself.


	5. Authors Note

**Hello! I'm so sorry I can't post as fast as I have been posting... winter break is ending (that means homework) and I'm so sad about that one. I will most like undated once a week now maybe twice. And with that note I go and write chapter five. **

**Note: I have a friend who has requested a Finn x Poe ship included in the story... if any of you want to see that coming up please comment of PM me about it. **

**-aburgess86**


	6. His First Steps

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters created by Lucusfilm, however I do own the plot. However I do own Drew, Zoe, Anna Lise and Bennet. **

**Note: My friend requested that I make Poe gay... so in this chapter that may happen or maybe the next. **

The couple looked up to see the old Jedi sitting in front of him. He was calm and composed despite the worrisome Young Jedi is that sat in front of him on old stone bench.

" I have come to reassure you… And apologize… Ben when I sent such great power and you I was scared, I didn't attempt whatsoever to help you. I was a coward, but your different, you don't back away when the going gets tough, never have. I assure you, that when you train these new Jedi's you I'll succeed. I have my faith in you" The old Jedi says to them his pure blue eyes settled on the both of them. They trust the old Jedi's words and leave. The Jedi sits there on the bench, still.

" I know you're over there" he says staring strait ahead. Something about this man special, he possesses a certain sense of power. The kind of power that would make one obey him and want to listen to them. Drew comes out of his hiding place in the shadows. Silent, he knows he's in trouble, even though the man is just a ghost.

" I know you intend to do, there's one thing you should know, their love is the reason that we won the war, I suggest you go research the legend of the two stars" Luke says not even looking at the boy once, Drew gives a curt nod before he turns a swiftly walks away from the mysterious man.

—

Poe Dameron lay under his X-wing, BB-8 rolled in circles at his feet only stopping to hand him the tools he requested.

"Wrench" Poe commands and the small droid push's over a wrench. The man has been working on his ship for hours only breaking when he needs some water or BB-8 demands attention for some random reason.

BB-8 makes a couple chirping noises informing Poe that Finn was standing above him. Poe is startled by the information lifting his head sharply resustling in him banging it on the ship. He has been avoiding Finn lately, he really doesn't know why through. Poe scoots out from under the ship to see the darker man standing there in the battle scared jacket.

" you good" Finn asks nervously as he watches the pilot rub his forehead in pain. Poe nods ignoring the burning sensation radiating through his brain.

"I was wondering if you know where Rey is" Finn continues twiddling his thumbs. He hasn't seen her, not today at least.

"You should go ask Leia she may know" Poe offers up to the darker man standing in front of him. Finn nods and turns to leave. BB-8 makes a couple beeps and bleeps, Poe reddens. He know regrets telling his droid everything.

"No BB-8 I don't like Finn... I just... Oh force what's happening" Poe sighs tousling his hair. BB-8 bloops answering his masters question. Poe's face turns a rare shade of scarlet.

"Fine, you win" says the pilot going back to work on his X-wing. Maybe he did like Finn maybe he didn't, but one thing was for sure he'd never tell BB-8 anything about a subject like that again.

—

"I don't know where to start, do we make a lesson plan or what do we do" Rey asks Ben looking up at him confused. Neither of them really know where to start.

"We should do everyone one at a time, one on one" Ben suggests taking a seat on a stone bench by the wall of a hut. They've already decided where they'd do their teaching. Up on the mountain in the wilderness by a stream. A calm place where there is no-one else to bother the fledging force users.

Leia had given them a note telling who posses the force on the base. Rey takes the sealed envelope out of her satchel and turns it in her hand, three peoples names lay inside the crisp paper sealed with a red wax stamp. She hands it to Ben to open, he does so pulling out a numbered list.

Annalise Brownwin (45)

Finn (30)

Bennett Acosta (9)

First name Rey notices is Finn's, she partially knew her friend would be on the list. Sometimes the darker man would know things one could only acquire from the force. He would since that things would happen before they happened and so on so forth. She would teach him.

"They boy's 9 Rey, is he even ready for this" Ben asks the small female with the three buns. Rey nods if Leia listed him then she trusts the generals judgement.

"I'm sure he'll be fine after all it was probably his parents decision" Rey states hopefully worry growing in her stomach, somehow she knows that she's wrong and the boy doesn't have parents. She sighs laying her head on Ben's shoulder.

'_I hope when I have kids they'll be able to have their parents' _She thinks immediately turning red in the face at that thought. She looks up at a confused Ben.

"Something wrong" he asks raising a eyebrow. She shakes her head face burning even redder.

'_Your acting like a little girl' _she scolds herself for being so immature. It's not that embarrassing... to think about that stuff is it? She decides not and quickly composes herself, straitening her posture. Luckily he dismiss her odd behavior and goes on to ask another question.

"When will we start teaching them" Ben asks her moving his hand to hers and holding onto it. She doesn't know, preferably soon, but then again she is scared to do so. Ben senses her fear through the force and reaches out to comfort her. It doesn't work and she turns away tears beading in her eyes, she's scared. Ben could just search her mind easily and see what's wrong but he doesn't.

"Rey what's wrong" he asks a caring expression set open his face. She's scared of many things at the moment, she knows better then to show it so anybody but him.

"I don't want to fail them, like Luke failed you, he said you'd do fine but he said nothing about me... Ben, they don't know about the threat the dark side is" She whimpers into his chest. He wants to resume her that she'll be just fine but he doesn't know how. She'll only believe the old Jedi, he knows that, not that she doesn't trust him. But she wants to hear the truth from her teacher not necessarily Ben even though she loves him.

He knows she wont believe him but he says it anyway.

"You won't"

—

Bennet Acosta sits in the little carved out tree/den he calls home. He lived on the planet before the resistance came, barely surviving. When the resistance came and found him they fed him and gave him a new set of cloths. He has been working with them as a little messenger boy ever since. He sits his red har flopping over his face. The young boy begins to mash up a concoction of native leaves in oil taking all the percussions to get the right mix. As good as all the rebel medics are, sometimes technology can't stand up to good old herbal remedies.

He doesn't remember his parents or when the left him but he does remember the old man that would bring him food as a baby and toddler. The old man died a year ago, he buried him back underneath the swaying branches of the weeping willow. Bennet still visits him there every Saturday morning.

He brings the herb concoction to the medical bay where the doctors take it and spread it across a injured mans back. Pain reliever that's what it is, numbs the area in pain so the patient can't feel the surgery.

"Thank you sweetheart, you know once your older we could train you in medicine and you could be a doctor here" says the head nurse putting a hand on his small shoulder.

"I'd rather not" Bennet says, he never had a liked that one lesson a doctor gave him on open cuts and lacerations. The nurse nods dismissing the red headed boy only after handing him a note to be delivered to Leia.

Bennet runs along the corridors, crystal blue eyes scanning the halls for General Leia's cabin. He finds it and knocks on the door waiting for someone to open it. Master Han hopefully , he always though Master Han was the coolest person in leadership. His best friend the wookie Chewie would throw the boy around on his shoulders when Bennet would ever have to deliver a message to the old pilot. He liked Chewie too.

No one answers. He knows not to eavesdrop but he hears his name from inside.

'_It can't be much of eavesdropping if their conversation is about me can't it' _He thinks pressing his ear too the door.

"Leia are you sure the boy is ready for this" Jedi Rey asks her shadow strait holding that metal staff she always carries with her at a lean. He sees the shadow that is Leia give a nodd returning to her work on the table.

"How do you know he's Force sensitive" Jedi Ben asks Leia, she doesn't reply.

"He will be temped by the darkness at such a young age" Jedi Ben continues. Making a motion The is unrecognizable by the boy. It's the Sith's sign the battle movement they make to identify themselves. Jedi Rey decides this is a good time to intervene.

"Ben the darkness is gone how do you even know there's any left" Jedi Rey asks the tall shadow. He looks down at her.

"They are not here in physical form, the darkness will be looking for someone to rebuild the Order and the Sith, I'm scared they might find little Bennet as their window" Jedi Ben says to the short shadow of a woman.

"Well then we will make sure he won't be" Jedi Rey states confidently. Bennet knocks on the door again and this time he's noticed. They open the door and see him faces falling.

"Did you hear all of that" Jedi Ben asks in disappointment, Bennet nods. Instead of saying yes he answers with a question.

"What's the dark side" the nine year old boy asks innocently.

—

They explain, leaving out no details. At the end of the little chat Leia hands the boy a box.

"This was your great grandfathers" she says giving him a nod. He opens it and sees a silver cylinder weapon like the ones Jedi Ben and Jedi Rey carry. It's a light saber. He nods carrying the box away to his little tree den. Once he arrives he places the lightsaber on his little table and just looks at it.

The boys scared to touch it but does. Darkness clouds his eyes and then he's somewhere else, he's on top of the mountain, he knows this place. He sees himself floating, on a cliff his eyes are closed and his legs are crossed and rocks levitate around him. It's peaceful, but soon that changes.

A dark robed figure towers over the boy reaching for him. He fights against it but it's stronger. Then he sees a mountain overlooking a stormy sea. The darkness is there too. He runs through a grassy field but is soon swallowed up by darkness. And now he's standing at the shore of a tranquil lake looking at three little red headed girls, he knows them as his children. Their swimming, looking down at the water he catches a eye on his reflection. He's older, has a Greta red beard and is wearing Jedi Master robes. Looking up again he sees two older people. Force spirts, somehow he knows who they are but he doesn't call them. Jedi Rey and Jedi Ben like he had before, they are just Rey and Ben, Ben his cousin. The red headed man turns his head and see's another Force spirit. His grandfather.

Obi Wan Kenobi.


	7. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters created by Lucusfilm, however I do own the plot. However I do own Drew, Zoe, and Bennet. **

**Note: I am going to take Annalise from the story, sorry but it's just another side character that wouldn't have much of a role.**

He hadn't touched it, the lightsaber. It scared him as it sat ominously on the little wooden table. Danger followed it, Bennet could sense that. He closed the box shifting in his seat and continued to stare at it. There was something there though, it made him want to pick it up and ignite it, but he couldn't he was to scared. That little boy of nine wasn't ready for such a great responsibility. But he had to, Bennet Acosta lifted the mahogany lid of the box and pulled out the silver weapon. He ignited it eyes was running up and down the green blade as it shimmered.

And all at once, contradicting all the thoughts that passed his mind just moments before. As if it belonged in his hands a warm energy courses through it. It was his grandfather, The last name Acosta he know learned wasn't his real name.

Bennet Kenobi, that was the boys name. He was no longer a messenger boy, he was going to be a Jedi.

—

Rey lay in bed, a soft blanket cocooned around her, she was thinking of the young boy bennet who she would be training tomorrow afternoon. Ben was in the shower, every couple moments he would curse, followed by dull thud and Porgs chirping. As much as she thought it was funny that he and the birds didn't get along, she made a mental note to get rid of them in the morning.

Rey hears the water stop running, and a Porg flys out through a crack in the door.

" those things need to go, they clogged up the toilet with feathers as well as the drain and they... just can they go somewhere else please" Ben asks nicely poking a wet head of jet black hair out crack in the door. Rey nods curling back down in her blanket. Her and Ben shared a bed, they hadn't done anything but sleep in it. That didn't stop her from thinking though, every single solitary day the need for their relationship to advance was growing stronger. She was certain he felt that two she had felt it in the force.

He was loud with his emotions, she was grateful for that. She always knew how he felt and when he felt it. Not that that matters right now, her personal life could wait. She decided that in there she would focus all of her energies on helping that boy.

Ben walks out if the shower his sleeping pants on and his hair damp. She bites her lip staring at him, that was one thing she could ever get over, he was handsome.

There. was one time though the force bond when that connected and he was shirtless. It took all of her humanly power not to be visibly aroused. She was of course but on the outside she wouldn't show it. That was in the past now she could show her affections more freely.

She looks at him and he stops midway though towel drying his hair. He smiles at the three bunned female in the bed. She bit her lip Un-cocooning herself from the blanket suggestively. He smiled lustfully and laid next to his girlfriend. Kissing her passionately.

'_Maybe its a rite of passage thing...sex...to be a woman' _Rey thought quietly to herself.

Well if so she was a woman by the end of the night.

—

Drew sat down alone the table knowing the other pilots were to meet him there soon, he didn't notice the little red headed boy there.

" good morning Mister" the boy said picking at a piece of ham. Drew nods in return taking nibble of his own ham.

" what's your name" Drew asks boy looking up at him. This is where the pilots normally sat, why was the kid here.

" Bennett... Bennett Kenobi" said the boy getting another piece of his breakfast, and putting it into his mouth. Drew had heard that name before, Kenobi, it sounded familiar.

" I think was Kenobi name of that old Jedi my Black Leader Poe talked about sometimes" Drew says tousling his brown hair.

" yep, he was my grandfather, Obi-Wan-Kenobi, he was a Jedi and I'm going to be a Jedi too, Jedi Masters Ben and Rey are going to teach me, I saw them early this morning and Jedi Master Ben called me Padawan" says Bennett happily, he's excited why wouldn't he be. It was evident he couldn't wait to start the days events. The green light saber was tied was waist by a little leather strap he had fastened yesterday.

You had an idea, it was a cruel manipulative idea but it was an idea no less.

" you know your Jedi master's are in relationship right" Drew says staring strait at the boy.

" yeah" Bennett replies innocently. He knew this, known it ever since they came to the base.

"Do you know who Kylo Ren is boy" Drew asks The little redheaded boy of nine. Of course Bennett know who Kylo Ren is.

" yeah… I know he's bad, he's dead, Jedi Master Rey killed him" Bennet states suspiciously, he hated Kylo Ren. He knew that the man had burned down the village that was here before the base. Drew leans in faces inch's from the boy.

" well I know something you don't know, your Jedi master Ben... is Kylo Ren" Drew says.

Bennet refuses to believe, but a small part of him worries, what if the man isn't lying.

—

Poe Dameron wanders village looked for his freinds, two weeks ago, he would hate to admit but his freind list grew by one. He included Ben now, learning that the man who once tortured him was gone. He liked Ben, it was quite evident that Rey liked him too. Once he had even found himself thinking that maybe one day, Poe would be a uncle of some sort to their children.

' _They would call me Uncle Poe, I would have a lover too maybe kids' _The pilot thinks, soon leading him to thoughts of Finn. Poe Dameron had been aware of his gender identity from a young age, but he always ignored it. After battles all the pilots would have a party, on more than one occasion he managed to wake up with a girl in his bed, naked, no recollection of the night before. Never quite liked it, there had never been a girl who had made his heart flutter.

Finn on the other hand was different, Finn did something to him that gave him butterfly's. The ex- stormtrooper would only have to look him and the pilot would feel some weird type of heat rising in him. In his heart, head, down below.

But yet the pilot had been ignoring his freind lately scared that Finn would figure out the Black Leader had feeling for him more then just a friend.

Finn would start to realize something at some point, and it was better to be disappointed then to be in the dark. Poe took a deep breath preparing himself for what he would say.

He finds Finn working with Chewie, the Wookiee is teaching the darker man how to run and fix the Falcon. The Force knows where Han is.

" hey Finn" Poe says softly rubbing the back of his neck. Finn looks up and smiles at his friend. Poe is definitely regretting this, he can't tell him, he just can't.

"I'm gay" Poe blurts out face reddening, Finn didn't seem to hear his correctly because he scrunched up his face in confusion.

"What did you say?" Finn asks chocolate brown eyes softly staring at his friend.

"Where's Rey" Poe said giving up on his quest, Finn tools down only a tad dismayed.

"Oh she and Ben are in command with General Leia and Han. Poe nods and turns walking towards the door.

'_He said something else...maybe' _Finn thinks blushing, it doesn't matter. He had other thinks to attend to. Chewie roars and waves him back to the Falcon, the dark skinned man obeys returning to the ship.

—

Bennett was ready, he was ready for training. Jedi Master Ben and Rey had given him instructions to meet them at top of the tallest mountain. He sat there enjoying the sunshine. He waited, and waited for the two Jedi's to show up.

"You should be meditating" Master Ben says sneaking up behind the boy, Bennet turns startled by the mans presence. Immediately obeying Ben's orders Bennet sits cross legged on the ground, hands at his sides.

"Now close your eyes and expose yourself to the force's presence, what do you feel" Bens asks the boy, recreating the exact words Luke once said to him.

"Balance, life...death...hot...cold...the two working together to maintain a balance that if missing would end the galaxy's" Ben says explaining the power of the Force to the young padawan.

Bennet feels something, as if something is reaching out to him. He see's the light side, and then he see's the dark. A balance that can only be achieved you the conjoining of forces. Not a never ending game of tug o war that one can never win. He lets his soul drift in it, compliantly letting go of all sense of direction.

That was a bad idea. Now the young boy who lost himself was taken, and his soul stood in a dark room. Two people in black robes and hoods standing strait in front of him.

"I know what you want young boy, you want your family... your real one not just the rebel scum you cling too in replacement" says a voice seductive and low. The man looks up red hair falling just past his eyes. Bennett wary to to continue listening, but he does.

"We are your real family, the ones that love you... we came back for you Bennet" Says a woman voice void of all love and kindness. It sound familiar he's heard it many times before he lost his family.

"Mother" Bennet asks seeing her strait for the first time in forever.


	8. Authors Note please read

Note: If you wish for something to happen in Two Stars of give me prompts for another story then Review of PM me and I might add it

Hello my readers... I know I'm not the best writer but... I write anyway. I'm so sorry the updates are very very slow lately. I'm in the prowess of writing a book... not a fanfic book... a real book with my co author. So hang with me it will get updated at some point soon. Two stars is bout to get really good so keep watching.

-rulerofweirdness-


	9. Tempted

He was drawn to her, like a little child is drawn to candy. The young redhead boy jumps at this and rush's into the Siths arms. She smiles a cold smile showing every last one of her perfect teeth. This couldn't be real, but still young Bennet was overjoyed. The young boy smiles looking into his mother and fathers eyes. Then as if they were never there they vanished. The boy desperately tries to cling to them but is only left with a handful of air.

"Those were your parents young boy, they are strong with the dark side of the force like you"

Bennet turns to see the man who addressed him, but it wasn't a man at all. In was in fact a spirt. The man was clad in a dark robe and had a wrinkled face. He knew this man, Master Han had told him stories of such a man, but he was supposed to be dead. Master Leia had said Jedi Ben and Rey killed him. He remembered him from all the years before the war ended. Master Han had called him Snoke.

"I need your help young boy, and in return you will have all the love you missed from your mother and father. Your mother and father are with me"

Bennet was tempted, bu something put him off, the way the man spoke was odd, it was drawn out and cold. Every word sent shivers down the young boys spine.

"So will you come with us to start a new order young master"

Bennet was surprised and lured at bring called this. If he went with the man he would be a master and have the love of his parents. But what about Jedi Ben and Jedi Rey what would they think of this.

"I need to see what Masters Ben and Rey think first" the boy suggests

" oh it isn't needed that there brought into this"

Snokes's yellow yes glow with anger and malice. Bennet is still unsure.

"Will I see you again" asks the young boy.

Snoke smiles, and nods

"Yess of course you will"

Everything disappears as if it were never there, the young boy opens his eyes to see Jedi Ben sitting and meditating as well.

"What did you see" Ben brushed back a stray black hair. Bennet follows the mysterious Snoke's orders and doesn't tell him the truth.

"Balance, like you described"

Luckily Ben seems to by this lie and nods. Silently the Jedi Master begins to descend the mountain.

—

Finn sits alone in his cabin thinking. He runs a hand through his hair recalling what his friend had said earlier.

'_I'm_ gay' Poe had said, Finn had involuntarily blushed at that moment. Just to make sure he had heard his friend correct he asked Poe what he had said. Poe had responded with a question on Rey's whereabouts. The mechanic in training didn't know what he had heard anymore.

A knock came at the door, three to be exact.

Finn seized up slightly holding it wasn't Poe.

"It's Rey" someone calls through the door. Finn sighs and slowly gets up to the door to let her in. She smiles and gives him a small hug.

"I haven't seen you that much in over a month, you or Poe" she says sitting down at the little chair in his hut that was assigned to him. He looks up at her quietly. Rey never talked to anybody for no reason.

"I know your force sensitive"

Her words don't shock him, he knows he is too.

"I'm hoping that you are willing to let me and Ben how you the ways of the force"

Now this leaves the dark skinned man shock, he could become a Jedi. Not just a ex- stormtrooper. He looks up to her and smiles. She returns this gesture already knowing his answer.

'_Somethings bothering him' _Rey felt it trough the force. Finn seemed gentle right now, vulnerable and out of character. She had never seen this side of him.

"I know what your going to ask so just ask it"

"What's wrong Finn"

He looks up at her and sighs leaning back and flopping down on his bed.

"It's something Poe said, I don't exactly know what he said but I think he said something and I" he doesn't finish his sentence staring at the ceiling. Finn doesn't like to be confused, Rey knew that for a fact. She had seen evidence to support her belief on many occasions.

"What did he say" she asks calmly, Finn sits upright quickly and begins to explain.

"He came up to me acting all weird and then he said something... I'm not sure if he actually said what I think he said but"

There he goes Finn's stuttering again.

"What did he say"

"I think he said, 'I'm gay' I mean that's what I heard but when I asked him what he had said he asked 'where's Rey' "

Rey looks up and smiles, she has to say her pilot friend did have a good backup up plan there. She's intuitive, Finn wouldn't be worried about this for no reason.

"What do you want to believe that he said"

This will answer the question, bring him to his senses

"I kinda, well I hope he said, damn this is hard, I hope that he said the gay one"

Rey laughs slightly, her friends had a crush on each other. This was going to be fun to watch, she knew they would do that I'm going to ignore you thing until she helped them and gave them a kickstart. They were both acting like baby's.

"Go tell him you like him then"

Now this was a bit to much, Finn blushed only confirming what she had said more. And before he could stop himself he replied.

"No! I can't what if... oh force did I really just say that"

He closes his eyes and sighs. Rey smiles and gets up to leave.

"Yes you did, I'll see you at dinner tonight" she says and makes her way towards the door. Her friends were in deep, she would have to tell Ben not to tease them for it.

—

Bennet sat alone at the table he always sat at again eating in peace. Then all of a sudden, there wasn't any peace anymore. The air around him filled with the noise of every child on the base. Not that there were many children, only about six including him. The fact was that now they were including him and on any other day he would have liked it but right now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

It seems that, that was impossible through. The torrent of questions and admiration coming from them was really annoying,

"Are you really and Jedi"

"Can you use the force"

"Can you show me"

"Cut something with your light saber"

He was done with it and learnt taking his plate of dinner with him. He went to Jedi Ben and Rey's table surly they would put a end to this madness for him. The kids followed him and when the young boy sat down he looked up at Rey its a frown of annoyance. Ben smiles slightly, it's obvious the boys not enjoying the attention.

The Jedi master stands levitates and clean dish and chases the children with it. They run and huddle in a corner, thinking they got on the Jedi's bad side.

"Thank you"

Ben smiles at the boy and pats his head. Sitting back down to continue his dinner.

"It's all good Padawan"

—

Drew didn't like the affection that young Bennet held for the the Jedi... no not the Jedi. Ben Solo was still Kylo Ren, he was still a Sith. Little did he know his worries were just tiny insignificant matter compare to what the young boy was facing. The next time Drew say Bennet that would be interesting. Drew noticed he had taken on a habit of lurking around the couple lately. Poe was getting suspicious, told him to leave them alone. He only got more angry every time he thought of what Poe had said.

'_They aren't just boyfriend and girlfriend Drew, they have something unbreakable, something that started with the force don't try to tear them apart if their relationship is balanced then the galaxy is because if Ben were to turn back to the dark side we would have to face a whole new forest order' _Drew sniggered at his black leader. The man was so stupid, the galaxy's and fate of the rebellion and first order don't rest in the hands of two lovers.

Drew sighs unbeknownst to the fact that Zoey had appeared behind him.

"Just grow a pair and tell her hotshot" says the tall blonde haired female. He looks back and her with a glare. He didn't need anyone's advice especially someone who told him he didn't have the guts to do something, that he wasn't a man... that he is a wimp.

"Shut up moron"

Drew turns and walks away, leaving a very unhappy pilot behind him.

—

Bennet sat in his carved out tree home thinking, the offer that Snoke had given him was great but part of him still thought of it as a trick. He made up his mind. The young boy got up and left and began walking down the forest path that led to the hub of the resistance. He needed to talk to General Leia and Han about this, they were always so nice to him.

When he got to the command room they were sitting alone talking. The Solo's didn't notice him until he was standing right there in front of them.

"Hello Bennet what are you still doing awake?" Asked General Leia smiling and giving the young boy a one armed hug.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that I'm scared to talk to Jedi Ben and Rey about, besides he told me to leave them out of this and he said nothing about talking to you guys" the little boy says sheepishly.

Han rightfully goes on the defensive and narrows his eyebrows.

"Who's he kid, what was this mans name"

"His name... he said his name was Snoke... he said my parents were with him and he needed my help"

Leia gasps at the young boy's words, Snoke wasn't and bad as Palpatine but either way this was not good.

"What did he say exactly" Leia asks softly trying to keep calm in the boy's presence. She didn't want to scare him, but obviously that was the late thing on her husbands mine.

"Kriff kid why didn't you tell us this immediately, this is really bad, that man is very bad he will tell you nothing but lies and destroy everything you love. Those aren't your parents kid there... they..." Han stops looking down and Leia who scolded him.

"Han! Calm down. Your parents disappeared right... you couldn't hold onto them"

The boy's face darkens going on the defensive.

"But what if they were... I just want..."

Leia hugs the crying little boy. He needs to talk to Ben about this her son knows more about the Sith and the Dark side then anyone.

"Go talk to Ben, he will explain everything" Han says practically reading her mind.

—

Leia rushed up the hall at midnight to hr son and Rey's room. She had just spent the last two hours with little Bennet Kenobi. The boy liked Han and had spent the last hour in her husbands arm wiping away his tears. After the boy had fallen asleep Han said that Bennet reminded him of Ben when he was younger.

The general knocks on her son's door. She hears someone mumble something and a light flick on. Soon a very sleepy Ben Solo answers the door.

"Is something wrong mom?"

"Bennett has been temped by the dark side"

That is all the old general says.


	10. Chapter 10

This came as a shock to Ben and Rey even through they had worried about this since the decision of the boys training. He had only one optional assume, Snoke returned. The Jedi didn't know how that was possible but if he did. They weren't in for a treat.

"How do you know this?" Asks Rey quickly

"He came up to me and Han and told us... he said the man wanted to leave you out of it"

The old generals strait grey hair swishes as she talks.

"Kriff" curses Ben, Rey grabs his arm in support.

"It's Snoke I know it" adds the male Jedi

"How, we killed him" asks Rey finally realizing the weight of the situation.

"We... did... Mom... did he say anything on how the man appeared"

"He said he was just there, like a hazy cloud of smoke he told your father this... seems for comfortable with Han then with me"

Ben knows that Snoke wasn't alive, he would never be alive and in the fleas again.

"He isn't alive, he's a demon...or ghost... that's why he needs Bennet to start a whole new Sith Order" Rey states bringing herself and everyone to light on the subject.

"Meaning, we don't need to fight Snoke... we need to protect Bennet, this fight is within us and it's not going to call for any X-wings or bombs"

Leia looks at her son and nods agreeing with his statement.

—

Zoe didn't like how Drew was obsessed over the Jedi girl. For once maybe he would notice her. She was always there for him, she held him while he cried after his brother death, talked to him when he was jealous that he didn't get a leader name for the X-wings and when he was mad she took the beating (not literally beating). She loved him, as a friend and as something more. Maybe me would stop chasing the taken ones and look behind him. She's right here.

"Zoe!" Drew calls snapping the female resistance pilot out of her haze.

"Ya?"

"How can I tell Rey then?" Drew asks his friend.

"I don't know... go up... say you like her and wait for her reply" Zoe offers, he nods and says off to do it.

"What are you going to do if she says no?" Th blonde pilot calls after him.

"I don't know find a new girl to chase" Drew says with a wink. He laces and Zoe mumbles to herself.

"I sure hope that new girl is me"

—

When Bennet Kenobi awoke he was in general Han and Leia's cabin. His eyes were swollen and nose runny. He remembered last night and how he told Han and Leia everything. When he lifted his head he felt darkness closing in again. He knew what was happening this time.

"Boy now is time to make a decision, do you wish for unlimited power, praise and your family back, or do you wish to be held down by the rules of the resistance, they think of you as only a little boy.

"I don't know mister I think I'd rather stay here with the resistance"

This wasn't a good choice. Snoke picked him up off the ground and held him above the black floor.

"Boy, you could have the chance at your mothers love and every little thing you've ever wanted, are you really going to waste that chance"

Bennet is scared. Snoke knows another option now.

"Good good your scared, now use that fear against me"

Bennet does so and let's his fear invade him. From that point the fear turns to anger and Bennet strikes down Snoke the ghosts disappears from view. Filling the soul of the little boy.

Bennett eyes pop open in the little cabin, he now sees everything with a new light. They little boy isn't Bennet anymore, Snoke's spirt is within him and it has business to do. Bennet grabs his lightsaber and flicks it on. Sure enough the light that radiates from it is red. He is now a Sith.

—

Rey rushes up to the little boy and squats next to him.

"Bennet can I talk to you" she asks. Bennet turns the little boy smiling.

"No it's okay I've decided to be strong and resist that evil mans power... I'm with you guys" lies the boy, it almost convinces Rey. But the force doesn't lie and she feels Snoke's force signature within the boy. The Jedi could have confronted him then and there but she knew better. Instead she smiled back.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay and resisting the dark side" she says, plain as day. Then the Jedi stands up and leaves maintaining her smile till the boys out of view. Then she gives Ben a quick peck on the cheek and when she's close enough to his ear she whispers, follow me.

He does so and takes her hand finding a secluded corner.

"Rey now is not the time for this... can you wait until tonight?"

Rey sighs, how could he think that's the reason for this.

"That's not it... I felt Snoke's force signature within Bennet, he's been possessed"

Bens face drops at her words. He pales and leans against the wall. The Jedi knew first hand the consequences of joining the Sith and First Order. Except the boy wouldn't be joining it. He would be remaking it.

"We... we... Rey I don't know what to do" Ben says. He never wanted to deal with this. He wanted to come home and be able to live in peace with Rey and his family, maybe have his own some day. He didn't want this at all, it was so unfair that the boy had to go through this.

"We need to... un-posses him... is that possible" Rey asks.

"We can only defeat Snoke by saving Bennet and first we need to get Bennet to the point where he is only Bennet... no Snoke... just Bennet"

Suddenly a noice comes from the corridor behind them. The sound of a lightsaber.

"You do realize I can hear you" says a little boys voice, it's Bennett's expect this isn't really his. The voice is deeper and harsh but still sound like the boys.

"Ya we know Padawan" Ben says a frown appearing on his mole splattered face. Ben spins out and ignites his lightsaber, witch is ice blue. He noticed notices that Bennet's is now red.

"I'm not a Padawan" says the boy, "I am being trained by the real master of the force"

"I know you can hear me Bennet... I know your in there somewhere"

Rey says stepping beside Ben and also igniting her lightsaber.

The boy is silent and a small squeak comes from him, the Jedi knows that that noice was made from the real Bennet.

"Help" squeaks the little boy, this short word is soon followed by a angered growl and the boy charges at the two Jedi with a light saber.

Ben and Rey only defend...not fight. Every move the possessed boy makes is block able. Ben removers Snoke never fought with a lightsaber instead using the force. Snoke wasn't good with a lightsaber.

The two Jedi just keep blocking the boys strikes.

All of a sudden. Bennet stops, he seems to be choking. The boy stops and drops to the ground unconscious.

Two blue lights appear, almost like a holo.

"Snoke is gone for now, he will be back it's best you prepare the boy and let him rest"

Ben and Rey share a look of confusion. The two force ghosts smile.

"I am your grandfather Ben, my name is Anakin Skywalker... this is Ben Kenobi... grandfather of Bennet"

Ben is in awe, he laughs and picks up the small boy.

"How do we know when Snoke will be back"

Anakin turns his head at Rey's question.

"You won't. The best you can do is train the boy to resist him.

Ben nods and turns begins to carry the boy to the medical bay.

The ghosts are gone now. As if they were never even there.

—

Poe Dameron rushes to the hospital wing to see the little boy that Rey and Ben teach. He is lying in a bed with blue sheets. They boys heart is just barely beating.

"Possession took a toll on him" Rey says to the pilot, they boy was lucky to be alive. Almost all of his life force had been drained and Ben had to restore it a little.

"Ya, I... where is Finn"

Rey looks up at her boyfriend as he says this admiring the way his wavy black hair hangs just past his ears.

"I don't know" Poe says obviously amused by Rey's expression that is directed at his friend.

Just then as if on que the short, dark skinned, ex- stormtrooper walks through the door.

Rey takes not on how both the pilot and trainee mechanic tense around each other.

Quickly she pulls Ben into the Bennett's room, leaving the two alone.

It's awkward once the two Jedi's leave. Being the brave one Finn speaks up first.

"What did you say the other day"

Poe stays silent a hot blush rising in his cheeks.

"Nothing... I just" Poe sighs, he doesn't want to tell Finn if he doesn't feel the same. Luckily that's what the next sentence consist of.

"I feel the same way"

Poe's head turns at the darker mans words. Finn is already gone.

—

"What's up with them" asks Ben. Rey smiles.

"There falling in love" responds the female Jedi. Ben smirks, he was never one to judge people for that kind of thing but... he just thinks it's a tad weird.

"There both..."

"Yes... there both men... at least now you don't have to worry about competition" says Rey.

"Ya... I was... maybe we can go... have a sunset dinner sometime, spends some quality time together"

Rey smiles at this and lets herself fall into his arms. She notices how he relaxes at her touch.

"So... how about it"

She looks up and smiles

"Sound great"


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Sorry Guys this is a really short chapter. Ive been really busy with a musical I'm directing. **

Rey hadn't seen much if Ben that day. They both had been busy with their own problems. She had been with Bennet in the medical wing all day studying ancient Jedi texts and he had been working with Finn.

"What are you going to do when you leave Jedi Rey?" Asks young Bennet.

"I'm going to go on a picnic with Ben Padawan"

"Ok cool... you love him right"

"Yes I do Padwan... and you don't have to call me Jedi Rey. Just Rey is fine"

The boy smiles rubbing his eyes with his fisted hand. He smiles.

"Ok... you can still call me padawan through... I like that name" Bennet says. Rey nods and smiles gripping the little boys hand. She feel a strange connection to him, as if a mother would to a small child.

"Now you go to your picnic, I get to see both of you tomorrow for training" says Bennet happily. Just then Bennet remembers something that strange pilot said to him once.

"Is it true that Jedi... Ben was once... Kylo Ren"

Rey sighs, she has to respond.

"Yes, he was but he saw the light and followed it... who told you that" asks Rey. Bennet pauses for a moment as if thinking.

"His name was Drew, he said he liked you"

Rey doesn't know how to take this information. Then she remembers the man that attacked Ben. That was Drew wasn't it, she decided it was.

Rey just shakes it off. It doesn't matter.

"Well you rest... I have to go padawan"

"Ok... have fun"

"I will"

Rey has a hour to get ready, the problem is she has never worn anything other then her scavenger cloths before. That and something related to it. Not the bright yellow dress that rose hang up for her to borrow.

Reluctantly she puts it on, she has to admit she looks pretty good in it.

Now it's time for the picnic.

Rey leaves her light saber behind.

—

He has everything set up perfectly. He was hoping that she would not talk about the problem with Bennet and possession. He was hoping that they could just be Ben and Rey.

His mouth dropped when she arrived, he didn't know she even owned any dresses.

"You look beautiful" he says as she sits down on the blanket. She seems embarrassed as she says.

"Thank you"

"No really you do"

This makes her blush more.

"I brought some sandwiches if you want one" Ben Asks awkwardly Holding out a sandwich. Rey takes it thanking him, he watches her eat it's not odd at first but after a while She starts to feel weird about it. He notices this.

"Sorry, your just cute when you eat"

Rey blushes taking her time to look at him and nibble her sandwich. He just turns away and laughs, rubbing his face with his hand.

It's a while before the two finish their dinner and pour a little glass of wine.

"Your acting weird, is something wrong?"

He replied with a quick shake of his head and a strangled no. Rey let's the subject rest for now, although still suspicious.

Ben sighs and lays down on his back looking up at the quickly appearing stars.

"I can't believe I missed all of this for so long"

"With the order" Rey asks, Ben nods.

"I never let myself think that I'd ever fall in love... I thought of it as weak and distracting" Ben says quietly. He shoots over closer to Rey and pulls her into his chest. She cuddles there for a bit before he speaks again.

"I have to ask you something Rey"

He sits up and she soon follows. Rey just look into his eyes allowing herself to get lost in them. He looks down and so does she.

The first think she sees is a tiny little wooden box. He opens it.

"Rey will you marry me"

She can't speak, tears just roll down her tan cheeks. A big goofy smile is spread out across her face.

"Ben... I... YES!"

He slips the ring on her finger just before she attacks him with kisses.

—

Leia sits at the table with her husband working out a pile of papers that need to be sorted.

"When is Lando coming?" asks the very familiar cocky pilot voice she's grown so fond of.

"He said he'd land tonight, he wanted to speak to his son" Leia says, this certainly confuses Han.

"Lando has a... kid?"

"Yes... he does"

"Finally he can feel my pain!" Han sighs

"Han Ben wasn't that bad... and he didn't have to raise this boy"

"Oh that makes sense, Lando makes a kid and doesn't raise him... lets mommy do all the work"

"Han don't be so negative, the mother died in childbirth and the son was taken for the stormtrooper force... Lando has been searching for this boy for his whole life"

This shut Han up, well at least the negative part of Han.

"Who's the kid"

"You know the ex-Stormtrooper that Chewie has grown so fond of"

Han thinks for a moment trying to recall.

"Finn...ya...that's him?"

"Yes"

"When is Lando arriving?" Han asks as if he hadn't just been told.

"I said tonight... you'll see your buddy scruffy calm down"

"I am calm! And we're not 'buddys' just two smugglers with a alliance"

Leia laughs at her husband.

"Ya sure"

—

Finn and Chewie had spent most their time together. Finn respected the old Wookie, he had such knowledge of ships and how to fix every problem. He listened to everything his new mentor said, as much as he could anyway. Finn was proud, he had become quite good and speaking Wookiee. Han was normally around, working on the inside of the ship, but they almost never saw him. Chewie said that Han was probably jealous that in just a few months that the ex-stormtrooper had become better at fixing the Falcon then the pilot ever had been.

This was one of the times when he would see Han but this time the pilot was with someone, a darker man dressed in fine linen. The man looked slightly like him.


	12. Yes Leia giggles

Note: for those of you people who haven't seen Solo... there is a Solo reference in here... (you should really see the movie it's really good and it's on Netflix)

"My name is Lando"

Finn doesn't know how to respond, the man was obviously from the high government. Why would he be introduced to him.

"Finn" he reply's not wanting to be rude.

"Maybe I should just leave" Han says making the young mechanic even more confused then he already is.

Han walks away leaving a big cloud of of awkward behind.

"Come boy, lets talk"

Lando waves Finn out the door. Finn reluctantly follows the strange man.

"Do you know your family?" The man asks. Finn shakes his head.

"I was taken from my father and mother as a very young child raised to be a stormtrooper"

"Finn... we are family"

Almost immediately Finn halts his breath caught in his throat.

"Are you... my..."

"Yes boy, no come here give your old man a hug I haven't seen you since you were taken from me"

Finn rushes to his fathers arms, he... had a father!

Meaning he had a last name, after all these years he wasn't just Finn anymore. He had a...

"My name is Finn, I don't know if I had another name before but it's Finn now"

"I like Finn, let me guess your probably quite the ladies man"

"I... uhh... no"

"Well then that's surprising being your so handsome just like your old dad"

Luckily Rey decided now was a good time to show up, Finn was very grateful for that.

"Finn Poe needs help with his x-wing" his mousy brown haired friend says.

"Is this the special lady?" Lando asks with a sly grin.

"No... she's not... she has a boyfriend" Finn says to his father.

"And so do you now go help him with his x-wing... he doesn't know how to fix things... or he probably does know how but is keeping that talent hidden because he has you... now scoot!"

Lando is frozen to the ground he stands on. His 'son' walks off to help his 'boyfriend' Lando does not support that. He is not one to talk though he did fancie a droid once. He would never tell anyone that he did think of L-3 as more then a droid but... hey only Han knows. And whoever else Han told, knowing Han everyone.

—

Ben Solo walks down the dirt road that serves at the main hub of all the interactions between the resistance. He holds the hand of Rey, his fiancé. The man is overwhelmed with excitement and he grips her hand tightly as if afraid to let her go.

"I'm not going to fly off Ben you can calm down"

He turns to her with a unrealistically large smile spread across his face.

"I'm... I love you Rey"

She smiles at his words even though she has heard the same phrase many times before.

"I love you too"

They kiss just like the first time on Exagol when they defeated Palpatine. Someone clears their throat, it's Leia.

"Having a good day?"

The couple looks up at the general, or in Ben's case looks down. Everyone is watching, especially the few that have yet to get used to Ben Solo's presence.

"Something happen?" Han asks bluntly making his presence known. Rey jumps as anyone would if someone came out of the shadows as silent as a mouse.

"Yes!"

"No"

They both answer differently at the same time. Han smirks remembering all the times that he and Leia had done the same thing.

"Go on, tell them" Rey says with a smile, she is still breathless from the run there and the last kiss.

"We're engaged" Ben says face flushing and his smile big.

The older couple just stands there in shock.

Then Leia starts crying, she hugs both her son and then Rey and then continues to cry. Rey even notices that Han sheds a few stray tears.

"Congratulations" they both say

"When is the wedding?" Leia asks

"We haven't decided" Ben says gripping his new fiancée's hand tightly afraid that he could just blink and wake up from a dream and he would be back in First Order head quarters again.

"Decide soon or I'll do it for you" Leia states with a girly giggle. Han looks at her as if she is insane.

"Was that a giggle" Han asks...

Leia giggles again and hugs her husband. Han smiles.

"Yes it was"

"Our son is getting married" Leia sobs attracting a small crowd.

"Is something wrong General" commander Sparks asks..

"No no... I'm fine" she says with a laugh.

Rey looks up at Ben and sees him crying as well, he looks down at her with a smile.

Soon enough she would be Rey Solo.


End file.
